team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spike ChaoFox
Brother of the famous Misfit Rex the Chao, Spike ChaoFox. Spike was raised by his mother Helena, along with his brother Rex. But, after some incidents in school, their grandpa took Rex into his home to fix these problems. Last Spike heard from Rex, he apparently left with some boy to join his "crew" or something like that. Raised all by himself, Spike wanted to impress his mother and show he cared for her care. When Spike reached the age of 16, he was enrolled into the Mobian World Government and started as a rookie and quickly excelled to soldier. Learning quickly the tools of trade, Spike became a Sergeant for his own troop of soldiers at the age of 20. As a Sergeant, Spike ran into Rex and Tim at a war front and Rex being a wanted criminal Spike had to fight them. The battle didn't take long and Spike quickly lost to his brother, who was really strong. This incident led Spike to drastically train himself, so one day he could fight his brother again and finally jail him. Spike even invented himself a device that he puts on his tail and allows him to use his tail like a serrated sword. His training caught the eye of Euclid Brox who recommended Spike to be Daimon Nation's replacement after her death at Dr. Ivo's hands. His request was accepted and Spike became a lieutenant at the age of 26 and still vows to defeat his brother. Personality Spike is very self disciplined and will always want to push himself to that next threshold to become even stronger, he plans one day to become an admiral. Spike is an avid seeker of justice and wants to stop any problems that comes his way and could be seen as a potential threat to the public. Despite being a serious boss, he does have a light hearted side and is good with families. He is also a bit of a jokester and isn't afraid to kid around with his fellow lieutenants and some of his soldiers. Spike is quite intelligent being able to deduce corrupt government officials and invent a device to help him further his training and skills. Strengths and Weaknesses Spike's main invention is his tail brace that has six blades on it. Spike swings his tail around rapidly to make it like a giant blade and possible guillotine his foes. He knows many different fighting styles, taught to him by the government and mostly uses his legs to fight physically, besides his tail. His shoes also have mini jets on them, which emit a short burst that increases his speed for a certain amount of time. For dangerous situations, Spike carries around a pistol on his belt; which he is trained in firearms. Even though Spike is a very elite soldier of the government and seems to have quick wit about him, Spike is very frail and has not been able to train himself to take hits very well, also big swings from his tail leave huge openings if he misses. Category:Chao Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Lieutenant Category:Swordsman